vladimirtodfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristoff
Kristoff is one of goths that hang out with Vlad in the Vladimir Tod series. Personality Kristoff can be described as arrogant and scarcastic. He is pretty much like a regular teenager who likes to hang out with his friends, go to clubs and has a nemisis. Kristoff has a large distain for Vladimir Tod beacuse he believes that he has a "thing" for October, a girl who hangs out with the other goths and is presumably their "leader". Kristoff enjoys pretending to be a vampire and a plays a RPG game based off vampires. He is talked about at the Crypt grabbing a random girl and pretending to suck her blood. He was good friends once with Henry McMillan and was said to have either lived next door to him or on the same street as him. Kristoff rarely talk to anyone except for the people he hangs around and doesn't show kindness towards anyone else. Appearance Kristoff is said to dress in a gothic fashion, donning black clothes and makeup. He has silver hair, presummably in the 'emo' fashion and is around 16-17. He is tall, standing at possibly 6'3 and is presummably very strong, as shown when he punched Vlad in the nose, breaking it. He owns a pair of 'specially' made vampire fangs and is envious that Vlad is an actual vampire. Relationships October Kristoff and October have been for a very long time and have great relationship. It is somewhat directed that Kristoff has a 'thing' for October. He is very protective of her to the point of telling Vlad to stay away from October beacuse he thinks he has a crush on her. Snow Kristoff and Snow are very good friends and are on good terms. He is also is very protective of her to the point of punching Vlad in the face beacuse 'he was the reason Snow didn't come to the Crypt anymore' Vladimir Tod Kristoff dislikes Vlad extremely and rarely ever talks to him. Kristoff believes that Vad had a crush on October, thus telling him to stay away from her. He punches Vlad in the face in Twelveth Grade Kills beacuse he thinks that Vlad cause of Snow not coming back to the Crypt. Sprat Not much about the relationship between Sprat and Kristoff, but they are assumed to be good friends. Andrew Since Andrew doesn't say much of anything throughout the entire series, there isn't much to go on between Andrew and Kristoff. They are asuumed to be good friends. Henry McMillan Kristoff and Henry once lived near each other when Kristoff was named David. He and Kristoff had a good friendship as kids but don't really talk anymore. Kristoff considers Henry one of the "jocks" whom he does not assoiate himself with, but overall he enjoys talking to Henry at times. Trivia *Kristoff's actual first name is David, proven when October called him by his first name and Henry did as well when asked why he was talking to Kristoff by Vlad. *Kristoff can be discribed as similar to Robbie Valentino from the Gravity Falls show on Disney Channel, beacause, like Robbie, Kristoff has a crush on a girl who he hangs out with, does not like the main character of the book beacuse he thinks that he is trying to 'steal' his crush from him. He also dresses in the same kind of 'emo' or gothic type of attire and also likes to show off. *Kristoff is jelous of Vlad beacuse he is a vampire and Kristoff is not. *it is hinted that Kristoff was once a football player, when he was called David presummably back in middle school. *Kristoff is a natural blonde